


ella enchanted au but simon's the book boyfriend

by Adamarks



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Crack, Ella Enchanted AU, M/M, Magical Creatures, baz is technically a fairy, is a book a magical creature?, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/pseuds/Adamarks
Summary: simon's the guy stuck as a book in ella enchanted
Relationships: Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	ella enchanted au but simon's the book boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> okay does a book count as a magical creature...? i'm gonna pretend it does.

Penny was cursed by a fairy to do everything she’s told when she was a baby. I worry about her a lot, I really do. She always tells me I should worry more about myself, what with me being a book and all. 

I don’t blame Baz for messing up the spell. Sometimes things happen. At least I can still talk and everything. 

-

“Show me Prince Shepard,” Baz says before he opens me up. I always feel weirdly naked when Baz opens me. Being a book is weird. 

We all watch Shepard. Me in my mind’s eye, Baz and Penny on the pages. 

“Oh, shit,” I say. 

“Oh, fuck,” says Baz. 

“That mother fucker,” says Penny. 

-

So I guess Penny’s the queen now so that’s pretty cool. And Baz just managed to turn me back into a person so that’s also pretty cool. 

Baz and I didn’t leave the house for three days after he turned me back. Turns out only being able to talk dirty to your boyfriend as a book is pretty sexually frustrating. 

I think I’ll become a knight so I can help out Pen. That seems kinda fun. All in all, everyone got a happy ending so I’m pleased. I’m not a book anymore and Penny isn’t cursed so it’ll all good. 

The End


End file.
